Breathe No More
by Ryuuki's Princess
Summary: Hi Guys This Is A Goddess Under The Cupboard's Other Account. Harry leaves Britain in order to forget the Dark Lord.But Will The Dark Lord Will Allow Him To Forget?
1. Rejection

Chapter One: Rejection

A/N: This is my other account in . I post the original chapter six of Breathe No More here....

-lots of love-

- a goddess under the cupboard-

"I don't love you, Potter. How does it feel to be my whore during these past few years? "Lord Voldemort snarled out as he spat out the truth to his enemy.

"It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that. I guess I assumed so highly for a man with a heart of stone." Harry muttered smiling bitterly at the apathetic man whom he loved too much.

He turned around and apparated to his small room then he collapsed in his bed and let the tears that was pooling in his eyes to cascade like a waterfall in his cheek .The Wizarding World rejected him because they found out that he was in a whirl wind romance with the Dark Lord and they label him as a Dark wizard and he was the no. 1 undesirable in their list. His friends abandoned him and called him a slut and a traitor even Remus turned his back on him. Of course love is like drinking beer, once you get too much of it you begin to act stupid.

He gave Tom his heart, soul, and his very being to him but in the end the happy ending that he was hoping for ended up as a tragedy like the one Aeschylus wrote. He bet that the bastard had a great time toying with him. He just can't take this new emotional blow in his life after all his only ally, Professor Dumbledore, died last month. He was the only one who forgave him for falling in love with the evil prick and he understood his predicament. All thanks to Severus Snape his mentor, ally, and only confidant moved on to his next great adventure.

Being and idiot was just a facade so that his enemies will underestimate him so that he can always use the element of surprise on them. He was smarter than Hermione and he studied the muggle curriculum by heart very night during his stay at Hogwarts and at the Dursley's. He was studying them in case there is a time that he will need to pretend as an ordinary muggle.

He took the admission test at Harvard and he passed all he needed to do is to withdraw all of his money, buy a plane ticket, and forged the needed document. He filed the emancipation papers which were gladly signed by his aunt and uncle when he told them once they signed that he was going to leave them in order to have a normal life without the freak boy ruining their perfect suburban life.

He wondered why lady fate is so u8nfair to him but it doesn't matter, he is going to live his life to the fullest in America to be finally away to the place that only gave him misery. Harry James Potter is gone. The world will only know him as Alexander Rosseau Machiavelli the greatest and just lawyer the world has ever seen.


	2. Flight

Chapter Two: Flight

In the following morning, Harry started to pack his things excluding his wand, marauders map, and his invisibility cloak. He won't need it after all he was an ordinary muggle now. The Ministry immediately granted his emancipation papers and they were glad to know that he's going to another country not to fight against them. He was removed from the undesirable list and he's free to roam Diagon alley.

After shrinking his trunk he apparated to Gringgots and he's lucky to shake the paranoid members of the Order of the Roasted Chicken that followed him like a pack of wolves Ever since they knew about the love affair they were watching him very closely as if he was a loose cannon that was about to kill someone every minute. It may sound crazy but he was ready to give up his magical powers and have his memories obliviated to forget about the world that caused him too much pain and misery.

The head goblin was shocked to see him because he was here all alone without the nosy Order following him and he was here a month ago to receive the key to his ancestral family vault and to claim his title as the new Lord of the Potter family

"What can I do for you, Mr Potter?" the head goblin asked.

"I want to withdraw all of my accounts and change it to pounds. Also." He lifted the box containing his most prized possessions and placed it at the counter. "I want that package to be placed at the Potter's ancestral vault. If you don't mind sir will you keep this transaction as confidential?"

The goblin nodded and clapped his hand and a fellow goblin appeared and he gave him his instructions and he appeared moments later carrying a leather case which was handed to him. He opened it and couldn't stifle the gasp as he saw the case full of bundles of British pounds this money will be sufficient enough to last him for a lifetime. He closed the case and stood up and shook the goblin's hand.

"Thank you very much for helping me."

"Good luck, Mr Potter to whatever you plan to do."

He just smiled and turns around to apparate to his next stop, Hogwarts.

(^_^) v (^_^) v (^_^) v (^_^) v

Harry stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's tomb. He was expelled from the school because he was an ally of the Dark Lord. It was his first time to visit the place he once called home since his expulsion. He laid down bouquet of lilies at the tomb.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" a voice asked. He turned around and saw Professor Mcgonagall glaring at him.

"I just came here to say goodbye." Harry said quietly. "Don't worry I'll never show my traitor face ever again."

He turned away walking towards the village of Hogsmeade to apparate to the airport in order to catch his flight going to America.


	3. Regret

Chapter Three: Regret

Lord Voldemort truly regretted the day when he had to let Harry go. He just didn't want the only person that he loved to be involved in the war he is instigating and to be killed by his enemies. Every time he closes his eyes all he can see was Harry's heartbroken and betrayed face when he told him that he didn't love him anymore. It's been five years since Harry left him and he is wondering where his beloved lion had gone.

He won the war and he became the absolute ruler of the Wizarding World and he commanded his servants to search for his future consort but he knew that Harry won't come back to him easily after all he told him that he didn't love him and he called him a whore. He tried to get Harry's attention where ever he was by marrying Alecto Carrow and he allow the new of his marriage to spread out in the whole of Wizarding Europe, he was hoping that Harry will come and stopped the marriage but to no avail. His little lion didn't even show up.

He was saved by Bellatrix who yelled at the head of the Wizengamot, who preside the marriage that Alecto did not deserve to be married to someone like him. He thanked Bellatrix and he promoted her as the general of his inner circle. After the fiasco Alecto decided to avoid him as much as possible and her brother Amycus had taken a habit to glare at him every time he was walking down the corridor or during Death Eater meetings.

He really missed walking up with Harry in his arms and the smile that was always reserved to him. He wanted him back so much and he even tried to find out where Harry was in their link but it was choppy he couldn't figure out where his beloved was and his longing is driving to insanity. Harry is the only one who made him feel emotions, the one who made him feel human again.

"My Lord." A voice said and he was snapped out of his musings.

"What do I owe this pleasure, Lucius?"

"We found this on Harry's bedroom in Privet Drive." Lucius said quietly while handing him a carefully folded muggle paper.

He took it and read its contents. Impossible. Harry's grade during his stay at Hogwarts was downright horrible. He couldn't help but to gape at the Harvard acceptance letter in his hands and the letter was addressed to his lion. He couldn't control his anger at the new clue that he got that will lead him to Harry's where about. America was a huge country and it's a good place to hide because there's no Ministry of Magic on that area and the magical people were not afraid to show off their powers to muggles without a law of secrecy to break. Some of the Wizarding criminals in Britain always fled there when they were trying to avoid being arrested.


	4. Proposal

Chapter Four: Too Late

A/N: I changed the girl's name........

Alexander Rosseau Machiavelli is a law student and a waiter in a restaurant just a few blocks away from his apartment and strangely enough that's the only thing that he can remember aside from a memory before he loss all of his major one. Harry obliviated himself when he heard the news that truly broke his already shattered heart.

-Flashback-

He walked away from Gringotts after returning all the excess money that he withdraw two years ago and he placed it into a vault that bears his false name when he heard two girls whispering excitedly about the new gossip in town.

"Oh, they look so perfect together." the teen sighed as she stared at the photo in front of the Daily Prophet.

"Alecto is so lucky I wished I was the one whom our Lord is going to marry."

As he heard those words a single tear fell down in his face. He looked into the apothecary window to make sure his glamor did not fall down because of his sudden burst of emotions. The hole in his heart that he's trying really hard to heal seems to expand and his grief was trying to consume him. He wiped the tear away and apparated to his apartment as soon as he landed, he screamed so hard that he felt his vocal cords was going to snap into two and he threw all of the things within his reach into the wall. He let the unshed tears that he was trying to keep for all of these years to fell down his cheeks like endless rivers.

"He dumped me so he can be with his Death Eater." He shouted half-sobbing and half-laughing as he said that sentence. If one of his neighbours heard him they might call up the mental hospital.

He raised his hand just above his head if this is the only thing that can make his feelings for the Dark Lord to vanish, so be it.

"Obliviate." He whispered quietly. He made sure that all of the memories of the Dark Lord and the wizarding world are effaced. When the process was finished he looks at his room in wonder like someone had ransacked it and tries to rob his apartment. He shrugged and just cleaned his apartment.

-End Flashback-

This week proved to be a very strange one because men who are always wearing black mismatched clothes are following him like he was the mother hen and they were his chicks. They followed him 24/7 even at his school when one of them was always masquerading as a teacher but he didn't know the subject that he was supposed to teach. He lifted his curtain only to see two men watching his apartment.

Today, he is going to propose to his long time girlfriend Jenna Smith. She proved to him that she wasn't going tom leave him and they already had a steady relationship for three years. He hoped that she won't reject his marriage proposal. He got this phobia of being rejected. He happily put on his clothes and walked out of his apartment he didn't even mind his stalkers following him.

~o~o~o~o~o

The Dark Lord is fidgeting at his seat. He hope that Harry will forgive him for all the things that he said and done to him. The door of the restaurant opened and he saw his Harry wearing the brightest smile in his face.

"Good morning, Alex." the girl in the counter said and she quickly moved out of her place to kiss his lion.

'How dare she kiss my Harry?' The Dark Lord thought murderously as she stared hatefully at the girl.

"Good morning too, Jenna. Where's Pablo?"

"He's in the wine cellar. He told me that you have a very important announcement."

A fat muggle suddenly came in to the picture holding too many wine bottles. He smiled kindly at Harry before he settled the wine bottle at the counter.

"Okay, everyone listen up. My waiter would like to say a few words."

He saw Harry paled but he smiled nonetheless he knelt in front of the girl and gently grabbed her hand. It looks like a marriage proposal.

"Jenna we have been together for three years and you proved to me that you won't leave me and you will stay at my side whatever decision that I made." Harry produced a box from his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

The girl looked flabbergasted and gasped "Yes."

Harry stood up and kissed her then he slipped the ring into her finger. Tom looked torn. He's late too late to get his Harry back.


	5. Plans

Chapter Five: Plans

A/N: Here's the summary of what happened during those five years before I give you chapter five. Thank you for the warm reviews and I still kindly need a bet for this story and I mixed the chapter six in it.

Lord Voldemort killed Harry's so called friends when he won the war two months after Harry left for America. Remus and the remaining Order members fled Britain because they were hunted down by the Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord reformed the Ministry and give equal rights to all magical creatures and he passed a law about muggle born attending a primary magical school where they can learn all about the Wizarding etiquette and culture before they attended Hogwarts. He established

Vernon Dursley died of heart attack, three years after his freakish nephew left. There was too much cholesterol deposit in his heart. Petunia Dursley was sent to a retirement home by his son because her Diddykins didn't have much time to take care of her because he decided to follow his daddy's footstep by entering the drilling company where his father worked for many years.

Tom spread the news of his marriage to Alecto Carrow all over the Wizarding world and the wedding was a complete fiasco thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange. A year after the failed wedding, Lucius decided to venture into the Dursley's old house to look for clues that will lead to the location of his master's lover and he found the carefully folded Harvard letter still lying innocently on Harry's beaten desk.

Now on to the story.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

The Dark Lord watch as the couple broke off their passionate kiss. Tom is itching to whip out his wand and start cursing the girl in to oblivion. His heart clenching in pain as he saw Harry produced the most beautiful smile he had never seen in his presence. He's imagining that he was the lucky girl and his lion was proposing to him but that thing can only happen in his dreams.

Harry always looked so forlorn and there was a spark of longing in his eyes when they were together then he remembered his angel's parting words flashed across his mind.

"It never made sense for you to love me. I always knew that. I guess I just assumed so highly for a man with a heart of stone."

His lion thought that he did not love him and that he only toyed with his feelings. Of course he still remained a cold bastard to Harry and most of the time he didn't respond to his lion's affection. He fucked up and he can't undo the hurt that he had cause to Harry. There's still time to sway him back to his arms and he's going to prove that he loved Harry more than his own life.

He felt envious towards the girl who fixed Harry. Who fixed all the pain that he inflicted on his lion and the one who only made Harry smiled like that. He scribbled the name Jenna Smith for doing a huge favour to him by making his lion to trust love again.

"I'm sorry if your order took so long, sir." a quiet voice said above him. He looked up and saw Harry carrying a tray which contains the thing that he ordered twenty minutes ago.

He set the food on his table and turned to leave but he grabbed his lion's hand. Harry turned to him with a look of confusion on his face. He used his Legilimency to listen to Harry's thought.

'He looked so familiar where I saw this man before.' He lightly probes through his lion's mind to search for their memories together but he found none. There's a memory that catches his attention though.

A memory where Harry heard his marriage to Alecto. His heart broke as he saw how Harry reacted to that news. It was worse than their parting four years ago and he was the reason why Harry erased his memories of their world. He pulled out of his angel's mind and he saw Harry winced at the pain at the sudden pull out.

"Is there anything that you need, sir?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Nothing, thank you." He muttered quietly and he watched as Harry returned back to the counter to talk happily with his fiancée.

Bringing Harry back will be too difficult now that his memories were erased and he still had a rival to Harry's heart that he needed to remove.


	6. Secrets

Chapter Six: Secrets

Jenna wanted to smirk at the Dark Lord's direction but she couldn't do that in fear of being recognized. Underneath the fair skin, blonde hair, and icy blue eyes lays a deep dark secret. Jenna Smith was only a glamor that Ginny Weasley wore.

She knew that when she first meets her Harry that he was the one destined for her and she won't allow a pesky Dark Lord to ruin her relationship with Harry. She was the first student who knew about Harry's love affair with the Dark Lord. She was angered when she knew about that unacceptable affair after all Harry deserved someone better, someone like her. She was the one whom her love trusted during those times when the wizarding world turned down on him. When Hermione and Ron died in the war she did not weep for them after all they deserved what they got when they betrayed their friend.

When her father arrived home during her summer vacation at the end of her sixth year. He brought home news that Harry's emancipation paper was immediately signed by the Ministry of Magic when he told them that he was going in another country. When she heard that she immediately packed her things and sneaked out late at night to apparate. She finally had a chance to gain Harry's love without a Dark Lord as her competitor. A month later an exchange student from Britain called Jenna Smith appeared in the school Harry was enrolled.

She was glad to know that Harry obliviated himself and when she noticed that some of Harry's memories where returning she always slipped a memory scattering potion to his drink after all her love was weak and she is only trying to help him to forget the bastard who broke his heart forever.

"Jenna, are you listening?" Harry said softly.

"I'm sorry, honey, I got lost in my own world. What did I miss?" She said quietly smiling at her friend.

"Do you want to visit your parents in England and ask their blessings before the wedding?"

"That would be great but maybe we shall hold the wedding in England, so that they won't have to fly across the continent just to witness our marriage."

"That's a great idea. Well talk about this later. I just have to serve this food to table 9."

She suddenly grabbed Harry and kissed him. She smirks at the Dark Lord's direction when she saw the angered and jealous look he sent their way. She was the one who was in the lead of their competition and she won't allow her destined love to go back to the Dark Lord. She will do anything to keep Harry to her side.

'May the best man wins Tom Riddle.' She thought sarcastically as her mind gave off a maniacal laugh.


	7. UP For Adoption

I am sorry if you are expecting that this is an update but I am putting this story up for adoption kindly pm me if you are interested…..


	8. Adopted

A/N:

Breathe No More was already adopted by B u t t e r s c o t c h Kisses…..I'll let you know if she already posted the story =) thank you very much for adopting my story…..


End file.
